Description: The Quantitative and Observational Methodology Core provides consultative services to researchers in both biomedical and behavioral sciences on issues of design, analysis, and data reduction. This Core represents a merger of the Observational Technology component of the Behavioral Sciences Core and the Quantitative Services Core from the previous application. This merger was suggested by the Center?s National Advisory Committee in 1996. The Core states four objectives: (1) to provide consultation regarding appropriate quantitative and qualitative methods in Center research. (2) To develop new methodologies suitable to the study of human growth and change. (3) To provide continuing education services to Center investigators and affiliated personnel with respect to quantitative and qualitative research methods. And (4) to integrate single subject and group levels of analysis, and to integrate qualitative and quantitative research techniques. In order to meet these objectives, the Core is organized into three general service lines with each line being directed by individuals with specific expertise in that area: (1) Quantitative and Statistical Services served by Drs. Schilling and Feurer. (2) Observational Methods Services served by Drs. Yoder, Feurer, and Mr. Tapp. And (3) Qualitative Methods Services served by Drs. Bloome and Yoder. The Core provides Center investigators with access to customized software packages that were developed by Core staff.